


MOVING IN

by Alinka_91



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 19:11:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5837569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alinka_91/pseuds/Alinka_91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Can't you help?"</p><p>"Can't."</p><p>"Damn you, Oh Sehun."</p><p>"Love you too, honey."</p><p>He's lucky that box is far away.</p><p>Or else it would find a new temporary residence on his face before hitting the floor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	MOVING IN

**Author's Note:**

> I really need to clean out the spiderweb in my brain...
> 
> I don't usually make a Sehun-centric fic, but this pic literally begged to be fleshed out.
> 
> This is a short fic.

Don’t be fooled by his face. That angelic, innocently mischievous smile will lead you to nothing good. Good in a normal sense anyway. Well, if being good in a usual way will never bring you this sensation, you won’t mind being bad. At least for a while. You curse out at him, which only deserves as a smirk trigger on his face.

You see, you ask him to come to your apartment to help you unpack. Moving has never been your forte and knowing you, you will be too lazy to even move the stuff out of its confinement. Which left you in various unopened boxes, in your previous apartment. He has an unfortunate occasion to stumble on one of your boxes back then. The nasty bruise on his forehead stays for a week before it finally fades. That is why he insists on helping you unpack, which roughly translate to nagging you to unpack while he sits around and helps only when he sees you struggle on something.

That lazy-asshat, you curse beneath your breath a while earlier.

“What did you say?”

“Umm…nevermind.”

You turn your back to him, afraid that he may catch the telltale blush on your cheeks. Just when you touch your cheeks to feel whether it has returned to its normal state or not, you feel his presence behind you.

“There must be something.”

“What?”

You dislike how meek your voice sounds.

“Why are you holding your cheeks?”

“Why does it matter to you?”

“Your hands are dirty from the dusts and boxes, there is no way you would touch your face if there’s nothing.”

You curse out loud and immediately move your palms from your cheeks. Wait, since when do the two of you are this close to the wall?

“Tell me.”

Two hands materialize on the wall in front of you, entrapping your body.

“Are you blushing?”

You curse again, remember to do it in your head.

“Come on…Tell me…Don’t be a spoilsport”

His breath on your neck is doing nothing on your stomach. Absolutely nothing. Yeah, tell that to the butterflies causing havoc inside, your oh-so-witty consciousness reminds you.

“Sehun-ah…”

“What?”

“Move.”

“Why?”

Because him doing that breathy thingy on your neck has caused your brain to stop temporarily, meaning that the unpacking is the last thing on your mind.

“Because-ah…Shit, keep on doing that.”

Your left hand goes to his neck, squeezing the little hairs there while his mouth is placing little bites on your left neck.

“So what about it?”

“About what?”

You don’t mind his other hand on your waist, going to your navel and tease the button. Nothing like a little innocent lookalike that he is, no. The man definitely doesn’t have an ounce of innocence in his mind.

“Never mind,” he chuckles, the sensation, along with him biting and sucking your neck makes you forget whatever it is that you want to say.

You just don’t want him to stop. Not for anything.

His right hand goes to the button on your jeans and when he brushes his palm against your panties, you almost burst right then and there.

“Stop…uh…teasing…”

“Now where’s the fun in that?”

“Damn it, Sehun-“

“Admit it.”

“What?”

“There’s a reason I stay silent while you move around, you know.”

You don’t give a fuck, but apparently he has a monologue he has to go through. Anything, as long as he keeps on doing that marvelous movement with his palm on your lower front.

“What?”

“I know you dislike dirty and tardy more than anything. Look, I keep my hands clean.”

You heard your moans rising, as he dips his palm inside your panties and start to play with the nub.

“Therefore, I can do this,”

He flicks his fingers there and goes inside you.

“And this.”

Your moans get louder as he pushes his fingers in and out of you.

The slick sound they make is like an icing on a cheesecake.

He doesn’t stop, thankfully. Not when it involves simple mathematics of you, him and the wall. Not when it involves the unmade bed or the dry shower wall.

Later on, as the night falls and you were too tired to do anything other than slipping in and out of consciousness on your recently-made bed, you see him in front of you. That cheeky smile is still on display, his canine teeth peeking out of the slight smile he sports on his face.

“Dank you…”

“You love me.”

You hate to admit it, but it’s true.

**

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Comments are appreciated ;D
> 
> PS: I'll add the picture later, since my work computer sucks. Just imagine Sehun smirking, his left canine tooth showing amidst his lips


End file.
